fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sly Cooper (2007 film)
Sly Cooper is a 2007 direct-to-video live-action action/adventure comedy film produced by Sanford Productions, , , , and GreenyWorld Studios and distributed by on DVD in 2007. Two sequels were released in 2008 and 2009. Plot Sly Cooper, aided by his friends Bentley and Murray, breaks into police headquarters in Paris by obtaining a police file on the Fiendish Five, a gang of unique and dangerous criminals. He hastily exits just as Interpol Agent Carmelita Montoya Fox arrives and attempts to capture him. Reviewing the file, Sly explains how he is latest in the Cooper Clan, a family of master thieves who only steal from other criminals, and the heir to the Thievius Raccoonus, an assembled ledger of the skills of the various members of the Cooper Clan, which can teach a person how to become a master thief. However, on the night he was supposed to receive the book, his home was raided by the Fiendish Five who killed Sly's father and each took sections of the book with them before going their separate ways. Sly wound up in an orphanage, where he met Bentley and Murray. Together, they plotted to track down the Fiendish Five, avenge Sly's father and reclaim the Thievius Raccoonus. The gang travels to the Welsh Triangle, Wales where Sir Raleigh the frog resides using a storm machine to sink ships and loot their cargo. The gang then travels to Mesa City, Utah, where Muggshot, a bulldog, runs a gambling empire that drove out the entire population, leaving his thugs to take over. Next, the gang travels deep into the Haitian jungle, converted into a swamp by Mz. Ruby, an alligator voodoo priestess, who's using army of undead minions and ghosts to terrorize the local population. Afterwards, the gang goes to the Kunlun Mountains of China, where the Panda King is using fireworks to bury villages in snow in an extortion racket. Sly eventually overcomes each of the four members of the four, leaving them to be captured by, and narrowly avoiding Agent Fox. Knowing the leader of the Five is still at large, Sly notices that through the Cooper history, a mysterious shadow appears in all of the previous Raccoonus images of a massive owl. Bentley analyzes metal on the two blasting vehicles found in Mz. Ruby and the Panda King's lairs, tracing it to Russia, the location of Clockwerk. The gang reaches Clockwerk's lair, but discover Clockwerk has captured Carmelita, and explains his desire to destroy the Cooper clan for their constant thwarting of his plans throughout history, and that he has gradually replaced his body with robotic parts to extend his life to fight the Coopers. While trying to free Carmelita, Sly gets trapped in a chamber and the two nearly gassed to death. They are saved by Bentley, and the duo agree to a truce until Clockwerk is destroyed. Clockwerk confronts him and they engage in a final battle. With Carmelita's aid, Sly finally destroys Clockwerk's body and later his head and reclaims the Thievius Raccoonus. But Carmelita remembers her promise to arrest him after the owl's defeat; however, she gives him a 10-second head start. Sly uses the opportunity to kiss her, and she ends up handcuffed to a rail while distracted, even though Sly felt bad about it, yet knowing they would soon see each other again. Cast * as Sly Cooper * Robert Stainton as Bentley * as Murray * as Inspector Carmelita Fox * as Sir Raleigh * as Muggshot * as Mz Ruby * as The Panda King * as Clockwerk Extras * * * Production The film was shot in Bellingham, Massachusetts, United States (in a makeshift soundstage located in a rented area of the Bellingham Business Center ) and Toronto, Ontario, Canada (at the ). The prosthetic makeup of the characters was created by . The "wet" substances used for some of the noses of the characters were Clear Eyes eye drops. The explosions were created by dropping non-dairy creamer into a campfire in front of a green-painted fireproof wall (with a camera behind a transparent fireproof wall at the other end to film them), then chroma-keying it in. Chroma key was used in many scenes. Release The film was released on Christmas 2007 on DVD. Category:Films Category:Direct-to-video